Renegade Hearts
by laharvey125
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki, Hollywood's biggest action hero, finds himself in the deepest trouble yet when he becomes involved with Ritsuko the stagehand. Far from being nobody, her secret life rivals even the horrors he reenacts for film. And when two dangerous men come looking for her, he's determined to find her first. But can he handle the truth she's so desperate to escape from?
1. Chapter 1: Behind the Scenes

"Get down!" Kisame barked as he forced his female companion back behind some wooden crates. All around them the decrepit factory erupted into an explosion of flames and searing heat. He pressed her up against the heavy boxes and took the brunt of the blow. The back of his shirt was singed, revealing parts of his muscular back.

"You're hurt!" The woman wailed miserably. Despite her own dirty and torn clothes, her long crimson hair still looked magnificent with its cascade of curls.

He shook off the hand she rested against his shoulder. "We don't have time to waste comparing bruises," he said gruffly. "We've got to get out of here!"

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head in silent refusal. She gasped as he pulled her up to her feet. He tried to lead her away but she resisted just once more. As he turned back to face her, she gave him a passionate kiss. Now it was his turn to hesitate and his brow furrowed slightly.

"We'll never make it out alive," she whispered into the corner of his mouth. "And I won't waste another minute…er wait, second! Second!" She blurted out in embarrassment as she over-corrected herself. "I won't waste another-"

"CUT!" A man's voice shouted from the Director's seat in the distance. "Cut! Let's just stop there for now."

The woman's face fell in frustration but Kisame seemed at his ease. It was just another day in the life of Hollywood's Hero, and he felt like things had been fairly smooth today on set. He clapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Avaron, we all make mistakes."

"But _you_ don't," she said with a slight pout.

"That's because I'm a pro," he said proudly. "Stick it out and you'll be more than a one-hit wonder."

A scowl seared over her delicate features. "But at least I won an Oscar in my first role!" She snapped.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. What a diva! Serves him right for trying to cheer her up in the first place. He walked off the set, careful to step over the rubble.

"Twenty minute break and then we'll go over it again when the set is reset by the pyrotechnics." The Director shouted again.

Kisame's manager approached his client with a towel and water bottle. He took an impressive swig of it as the little man praised his earlier performance. "This will be your most stunning role yet! The box office with explode with rave reviews, I'm sure of it!"

He wiped his mouth afterwards and tuned out the rest of the rambling man's monologue. He frowned as he looked around the busy set. He was used to praise and flattery, what he wanted was an honest and frank assessment of his performance. And he knew just where to get it. Just then he spotted a familiar spiky mess over by the food table, setting out sandwiches for everyone. He tossed the empty bottle to his manager and left without a word as he made his way towards her. The girl was slender and youthful in appearance, though her tone had experience that didn't match her years. He still hadn't figured out her age yet, she wasn't that forth-coming in personal conversation, but he would have guessed early twenties. Then again perhaps it was because he wanted her to be of legal age. He'd hate to fall for jail bait. She was alluring in all the right ways with her vibrant personality and sharp tongue.

Even as his shadow fell over her, she didn't acknowledge him. Unlike the other staff who were flustered by his large size and impressive muscles, she was never impressed. She treated him with the same indifference she showed everyone else.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I don't like it." She cast him a side-ways glance, her dark eyes were blank. "I hate the smell of tuna. I wish the Caterer wouldn't use it so much in their sandwiches."

He frowned severely. "I meant _me_."

She chuckled darkly. "Oh yes…it's always about you, isn't it?" Her sarcasm was more teasing than harsh.

"Seriously kid, what did you think of the scene just now?"

She straightened up and checked something off on her clipboard before turning to face him. "Why are you asking me? The only opinion that truly matters is the Director's."

"Because I can trust your opinion to not be influenced by greed."

Her face fell slightly, as if pained by some memory. But she shook it off before he could inquire further. "Fine, if you really want to know I thought it was incredibly phony."

His eyes widened. "Phony?" His tone squeaked slightly.

"Well the first problem is that you've been paired with a lesbian actress. There's no chemistry or genuine attraction so it looked fake, forced even. It was hard to watch." She frankly confessed. He felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. Chemistry wasn't required on the job, but it had to look genuine at the very least. But she continued on. "And you're totally ignoring her too. Lovers on the run would be more unified than you just dragging her around like some lagging kid. And why is she acting so scared and whiny? You're built like a tank! You'd think she could trust you to protect her." She shook her head in a condemning fashion. "I couldn't stomach more than three minutes of it. It was so over-dramatic and predictable; all of Hollywood's hallmark traits. Sure to be a big hit!" Her exaggerated praise sounded so hollow that he flinched.

"So it's hopeless then?" He grumbled as his shoulders hunched in dejection.

"No, not really. Just make it more realistic, that's all." She shrugged. "Don't just _act_ it, _live_ it." Her gaze lowered to his charred shirt which made her smile in spite of herself. Wow he was ripped! She wasn't a fan of nudity in movies but she was willing to make an exception in his case. "But first you've got to make that kiss convincing. After all it's supposed to be the most climatic part of the film, right before you die in each other's arms so make it count."

He scowled. "I'm an action star, not a rom-com sucker."

"But that's what you signed up for," she smirked. "You did read the script beforehand right?"

"Of course I did," he huffed though it was a lie. He trusted his agent to handle that sort of thing. He still didn't know what made him agree to this one. Yes it had plenty of action in it, but the love interest? What a drag.

Just then others approached the table, eager for a snack break. She started to fade into the crowd but he wasn't willing to let her go just yet. He caught hold of her elbow and steered her towards a secluded corner. "What are you doing?" She protested as she tried to pull free. His grip was firm but not painful.

"You know it's not as easy as it looks," he huffed defensively, still sensitive to her earlier criticism. He released her by a stack of shelves that held electrical equipment.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes because you the Hollywood Hero can do no wrong!" She said sarcastically. "No one's saying you don't have the skills to pull this off. You just need to emotion to." His bottom lip curled at such sappy sentiment. She giggled softly as she leaned back against the shelf, resting her elbows behind her. "You do have those right?" She gently teased. "Even big tough guys need some love."

"And what do you know about love?" He taunted. He couldn't help himself, sometimes she got under his skin.

The smile fell from her face and her gaze dropped to the floor. "Absolutely nothing," she said flatly. Her cheeks reddened at her slip and she tried to laugh it off. "Which is why I'm just a stage hand and not a big movie star!"

He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of her. She frowned slightly at his closeness but didn't move away. For a time they just stared at one another, silently assessing the other. She looked so vulnerable in spite of the stubborn look on her face. And he was…softer than she imagined. There was compassion that she didn't expect to see in his eyes.

"Love isn't something you learn about," he murmured. "It's something you feel."

She snorted in derision. "That was _so_ lame just now. Seriously, do you even hear yourself?"

"You yourself said it's more than an act, it's meant to be lived." He gently countered. So close now…her scent was empowering. He bent closer towards her, desperate for a taste. Just one…

Her face went red as she realized what he was about to do. "I didn't mean us! I meant-"

His mouth silenced hers as he kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat as she completely froze. What was he doing?! And yet what surprised her the most was just how tantalizing it was. A thrill ran up her spine as his fingers gently massaged its length. The kiss grew persistent and she groaned softly as she found herself unable to resist. Once…just once…she allowed herself to long for something. To want something for herself…He parted her lips to deepen it, eager to explore what he had only imagined before. He growled possessively as he pulled her in tight against his toned body. Her hands squeezed his hips in turn; fingers digging in eagerly. Never before had desired burned within her as strongly as it did now. Lust clouded her vision as his hand snuck down the back of her skinny jeans. Clearly this was getting out of hand, she was dimly aware of that as his pelvis grew hot against her own. Yet in that moment, she wanted him just as badly. What the hell was wrong with her? She knew better than this…

"Mr. Hoshigaki!" His manager's whiny voice called out. "Mr. Hoshigaki! Break's over! The scene is ready! Where are you?" He came around the corner to discover the amorous pair. She reddened in humiliated silence, especially when the manager didn't seem all that surprised. "You haven't time for that now sir," he gently scolded. "You've got work to do."

She realized with absolute horror that this wasn't his first time being caught! So were the rumors true? There had been whisperings of closet affairs, fairly discreet liaisons between him and the staff. She knew so many who lusted after the movie star and perhaps he wasn't against using that to his advantage. Oh she felt like such a fool! He was no better than Madara himself! She shoved him hard and ran away before he could see her cry. He reached out for her, but his manager gently discouraged him. "Please don't make a scene sir." Kisame watched with a heavy heart as she ran. He didn't mean for things to get so out of hand.

She threw her clipboard and headset at her boss as she shouted her resignation. She would never come back! She never wanted to see Kisame again either!

For the rest of the day Kisame felt a knot form in his stomach. It was so weird. He wasn't one to really dwell on things; he was truly a man of action. And yet…his heart ached. But it didn't make sense. Ritsuko was really no different than his other flings. He had a high sex drive and knew that women found him appealing. It had never caused problems in the past. But Ritsuko wasn't like those other girls. She had bite to her, both in conversation and in passion. And he wasn't satisfied with just one taste. But he forced her from his mind for now. He had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder

The next morning began as any other. Kisame was awakened by a series of alarm clocks strategically placed throughout his bedroom, forcing him to stumble around to shut them off. By the time he silenced all twelve, he was awake enough to remain so. He then set about his morning routine of showering and shaving. His mind was full of his up-coming filming schedule but Ritsuko's advice reminded him of making it believable. She was more insightful than he gave her credit for. Half of the appeal of acting is to pretend to be someone else. It's so far removed from reality that it's easy to forget how realistic it was supposed to be to begin with. He grimaced though as he thought about kissing that little diva again. No wonder Ritsuko thought it was forced. It totally was and he couldn't stomach the thought of having to do it for several takes worth. Then again the immense paycheck at the end would definitely make it worth his while. He smirked to himself as he remembered the steamy kiss he shared with Ritsuko. If only she starred opposite him instead. Then again he'd have trouble stopping if that were the case. He hadn't hungered like that for a girl in well…he paused with a blank stare at the steamy mirror before him…never. No girl had ever appealed in such a way to him. Most turned gooey in his arms, weak in the knees limp. Ritsuko was just as fiery in her passion as he had been. A challenge he was willing to pursue. He smirked as he applied some aftershave and resolved to corner the kid again.

After he dressed he went through the living room to the kitchen, eager to eat a little something before going to work. Just before he crossed the threshold, he suddenly stopped with a frown. Something felt off…out of place…he felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to find a young man in his early twenties, reclining in a leather armchair. Ankles crossed and fingertips pressed together, his eyes sparkled with dry amusement at the surprise of being discovered at last. He wore a charcoal pin-striped tailored suit of fine quality. His face was framed by long ebony bangs with the rest of his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His dark eyes were mysterious yet intelligent. Everything about him was very cultured and proper.

"I haven't come for an autograph, if that's what you're thinking," the stranger said with a faint smirk.

Kisame carefully turned to face him with a suspicious sneer. "Looks like I'll have to fire my security company just the same."

"There's no need to blame them for it's quite efficient for keeping out the masses."

Kisame frowned. "Which you aren't a part of?"

The stranger's smirk deepened in turn. It was a subtle sort of pride. The sort that didn't need to brag about himself because the truth spoke for itself. Kisame found himself a bit impressed in spite of himself. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone." He said as he reached into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a black and white photograph. He placed it onto the coffee table with a solemn air.

Kisame drew closer to see it. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight. Apparently some paparazzi had snuck into the studio and managed to snap a picture of his kiss with Ritsuko. He'd have to talk to his manager about the security breach. Still…it was a hot image with her flushed cheeks, parted lips, and lustful gaze as her body curved against his…

"Not to worry, we have seen to it that this won't ever make it to the presses," the young man reassured him.

Kisame frowned curiously at him, torn from his pleasant reverie. "It's not like my reputation would suffer from its publication."

He chuckled softly as he shook his head in exasperation. "Its privacy wasn't meant for your benefit."

Kisame blinked as it slowly dawned on him. "You mean Ritsuko's? But she's a nobody."

"Oh far from it," the stranger gently contradicted. "In fact, she's very well-connected."

"Who with?" Kisame asked dubiously.

"That's none of your concern," he said firmly. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Well if you don't know then odds are that she doesn't want you to," Kisame said dismissively as he turned away. "Lock the door on your way out."

A gun clicked right in his face, held by another stranger also dressed in an immaculate suit, though this one was dark green. His expression was blank despite his heavily tattooed skin: one side white and other black. Who does that? "Perhaps you'd rather negotiate with me?" He challenged in a gravelly voice.

Kisame narrowed his eyes angrily but knew enough to keep his mouth shut. The young man behind him slowly rose his feet. "I don't think we've reached that point yet," he gently contradicted. "It may very well be that he doesn't know."

"Or that his memory needs a little encouragement," he growled in his throat as he pressed the barrel between his eyes.

Before Kisame could react the ebony-haired man stood between them and caught hold of his wrist, forcing it back. His grip trembled slightly as the tattooed man resisted. His companion narrowed his eyes with a flash of scarlet in his gaze. Only then did he withdraw with a disgruntled air, holstering his gun inside his jacket.

"My apologies," the young man murmured as he turned towards Kisame. "As you can see it's vital that we find Miss Ritsuko and I'm afraid that we will resort to any methods necessary. It's not in your benefit to withhold such information and especially for a 'nobody.'"

Kisame frowned warily as he glanced between the two of them. What should he do?


	3. Chapter 3: The Decoy

Clear across the city in its seedy underbelly, Ritsuko too awoke with a shock. Her nose prickled at an unusual scent. She blinked in confusion to see a faint light shining under the bedroom door of her little apartment. She bolted upright at the sight. Oh crap! A break in!

She stumbled out of bed and dropped to the floor. Underneath the bed she kept a backpack with emergency supplies, fake IDs, and currency from multiple countries. She'd just have to make a fresh start elsewhere.

The door opened just as she opened her window. "Relax Suko! It's me!" A familiar voice called out to stop her.

She looked over her shoulder to see her friend Yuki enter with a tray in hand. On it were two steaming mugs of tea. Ritsuko blinked in surprise, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Yuki looked a little miffed as she set the tray on the nightstand. "Is that how you greet your one and only friend?"

She gently smirked as she hugged her friend. "It's been a long time," she murmured. Yuki was surprised by the hug but freely returned it. Suddenly Ritsuko pulled back. "But wait! If you're here then that means-" Yuki's gaze dropped as she nodded her head solemnly. Ritsuko slowly shook her head in denial. "No…no! I can't go back!"

 _That smug smile…the gentle caress from a hand stained with her own blood…_

"I can't!" Her voice cracked in despair.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Yuki said sharply. It unsettled her to see her so upset. She was always so cool and collected and one step ahead of the rest. Emotion was for the weak. Clearly solitude was making her soft. "They haven't found you yet but they're getting too close for comfort."

"But how? I've been so careful!"

"Not careful enough," Yuki surmised as she pulled a photograph from her purse. She giggled softly at her friend's horror of the steamy picture. "Oh come now, why the regret? You clearly look like you were enjoying it."

Ritsuko snatched it from her hands and angrily tore it apart. "Who took this?! How dare they?!"

"Some paparazzi with a big mouth. I was lucky to get the test print because the rest soon fell into their hands."

Suddenly it hurt to swallow. "You mean…Madara has _seen_ it?" Her voice squeaked. Oh he was going to _kill_ her! He wouldn't share his favorites with any man, not even his own.

She nodded. "Yes. And given the fame of the other, it's pretty obvious that you live close by." She pressed a mug into her hand. "Quick, drink this. Then we'd better get moving."

She choked it down. "Ugh, it's still too sweet." She grimaced.

"Subtle. The word is subtle," Yuki gently corrected. "And brewed to peak perfection, you're welcome."

Ritsuko chuckled as she shouldered her pack once more. "Whatever you say."

Yuki took a few more seconds to carefully finish her own. She shut the window and closed the curtains. "There's no need to break our necks jumping out the window."

"Fire escape," Ritsuko gently teased. "The word is fire escape."

"That twisted scrap of metal with its paint all cracked and peeling," her nose wriggled in disgust. "I wouldn't expect it to hold up under the weight of a hummingbird. No, no, we'll go out the front door." She led the way and Ritsuko hurried after her. The stairs creaked horribly but it couldn't be helped. The building itself seemed broken and worn down. One good earthquake was likely to level it completely. "Though what possessed you to settle here is beyond me," Yuki sniffed in reproach. Her stomach turned at a stench she'd rather not know what it was.

"I prefer the slums. It's perhaps the most honest place on Earth."

"More likely the most dangerous," she contradicted.

"Exactly," Ritsuko agreed. "Everyone's intentions are clear from the very beginning. There's no show of pretense or self-mastery. What you see is what you get. Madara's world may glitter and shine but it's blacker then hell underneath."

Yuki frowned in thought. While she hadn't seen much of it, she did remember the grand splendor, the designer labels, and exquisite manners. But the smiles were fake and eyes often blank, it was like being part of a badly directed play. She didn't blame her friend for despising that sort of lifestyle. Though how she got caught up in it never made much sense.

Just before exiting the building, Ritsuko donned thick shades and the hood of her sweatshirt. Yuki did the same, only then did Ritsuko realize that she wore the same outfit. They looked identical, but why? "So on to the airport or the bus station?"

"That depends on which envelope you choose," Yuki said as she held two up. "Ian has secured two locations. I will go to one while you go to the other, hopefully that throws them off your scent long enough for you to disappear."

"You can't do that!" She protested. "Being seen with me is dangerous enough but impersonating me-"

"You don't have time to argue!" She snapped as she pressed one envelope into her hand. "We'll open them separately. Now it's important that you stick to the course at _all costs_. _Only_ deviate if you have visual contact of them."

Ritsuko's mouth trembled slightly as she spoke in a soft whisper. "You shouldn't do this…it's too…"

Yuki turned on her heel and hurried away. She hated to leave her friend so abruptly but it was for her own good. Every second that ticked by brought them closer, she couldn't afford to waste a single one. She reassured herself that her friend was quite skilled. She would snap out of it and get moving. As she sneaked a glance over her shoulder, she was relieved to see the street empty behind her. She felt a surge of hope. _Good luck Ritsuko! I hope you make it!_ Yet she wished that there had been time to ask more about the man in the picture. She easily recognized the Hollywood star but knew nothing else about him. He certainly had a powerful build, the sort of physique she knew her friend favored. How she got tangled up with Madara was another mystery. Though she suspected that what had brought them together wasn't just for sexual pleasure…at least initially.

Her heart raced wildly but she forced herself to keep her pace steady. As dangerous as it was, it was secretly thrilling too. Ian was right, she was definitely crazy to do this. Far from a moral man himself, even he disagreed with the degenerate organization. But he wasn't above taking money from them for performing discreet medical services. That was how she first met Ritsuko. She was one of many patients he used to see regularly. Many girls passed in and out with bizarre injuries, the sorts that were as grotesque as they were incredible. He didn't want to expose her to such inhumanity but sometimes he needed more than one pair of hands and he trusted her implicitly.

She forced herself to remain on task; there would be plenty of time to reminisce later. She opened her envelope: Train Station. She turned onto a different street and hurried on her way. Perhaps the tea had been a mistake after all, there was a chance she'd miss her first connection. Miraculously there was a slight delay that made it depart ten minutes off schedule. She discreetly boarded and took her seat. The hood made her hot and the sunglasses were uncomfortably large but she forced herself to keep them on. She tried to sit as still as she could (though not too still, it had to look natural) despite feeling jittery. As the train pulled out of the station, her nerves began to set in. What if she did get caught? Those who got in Akatsuki's way had a funny way of disappearing for good. Did they make it on board? She felt like all eyes were on her, undressing her suspiciously. She grabbed a magazine left behind and lazily flicked through it. It was mainly filled with Hollywood gossip and celebrities' trash-talking each other. But there was an article about Kisame Hoshigaki. Just who was this man that managed to seduce her friend? It wasn't necessarily the kiss that shocked her. It was her obvious enjoyment of it.

"He's not nearly as charismatic in person," a deep voice said softly beside her.

Her heart skipped a beat at its rich velvet tones. Itachi Uchiha! Even though it had been several months since she'd last heard it, it was the sort you could never forget. And here he was! She didn't even notice his approach! Then again how could she have slipped away? He simply would have followed after her. She fought the impulse to run and slowly set the magazine aside.

"Though perhaps you would disagree Ritsuko?" He gently teased.

So he hadn't seen through the disguise yet. That pleased her. So what would her friend do? She slouched in her seat and folded her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Oh there's no need to be like that," he said disapprovingly. "Surely you knew you couldn't cut ties that easily." The grip on her shoulder was firm but not harsh. "You don't belong with the masses. We stand out for a reason."

She grunted as she turned to look out the window. In its reflection, she observed his cool expression. Oh he was gorgeous! Smooth, boyish features framed by a dark halo of ebony hair. But by far his eyes were his most intriguing feature. Aside from acute intelligence, there was also a sense of sympathy in them. Did he too feel the burden of separation? His brow knit with concern. "Just come quietly this time, for my sake?"

She stiffened. His sake? Such familiarity…Ritsuko never mentioned anything personal between them. She wasn't as critical of him as she was about the other members but that hadn't endeared him to her either. Or did she only say that to spare her feelings? She was so caught up in her conflicting thoughts that she didn't notice his hand reach up to pull her hood down.

He blinked in genuine surprise as raven locks cascaded down her shoulders. His mouth hardened into a firm line as he turned her to face him. She flinched under his condemning glare. "Miss Hunnutsuka? What is the meaning of this?" She blushed in spite of herself, unable to meet those striking eyes. His mouth deepened into a frown. "You set yourself up as a decoy, didn't you?" She nodded numbly. His grip on her shoulders softened as he sighed in resignation. "I don't know whether to be impressed by your ingenuity or your stupidity." He grumbled candidly. Was that…praise? She wasn't entirely sure but remained silent. "And I don't suppose that you'll tell me where she is?" He asked dryly as he raised her chin. His gaze captivated hers. She trembled slightly at his over-whelming closeness. He was well aware of the effect he had over women, they simply couldn't resist. It was…a part of his unique abilities.

Despite the desire that filled her, her loyalty to her friend made her attempt to resist. "Of course not! She's my friend!"

He looked a little exasperated. "Then you are indeed a fool," he gently scoffed. "Surely you know better than to meddle with Madara's treasure."

"She's no such thing!" She insisted. "He's just a perverted old man with horny delusions of grandeur!"

Far from condemning, he looked incredibly amused. "Well now…perhaps beauty has some bite after all." She blinked in surprise. Once again color rose to her cheeks. Itachi found her…beautiful? His gaze smoldered a deep shade of scarlet as his hand drifted from her chin to rest against her throat, his thumb absent-mindedly ran along its length. "I admire your spirit Miss Hunnutsuka, but take care or it will be the death of you."

Despite the warning and compromising position of his hand, she felt no fear whatsoever. To be this close to him was more than she had ever dreamed possible. His gaze narrowed as hers began to fall under his spell. He searched through her memories of the morning, focusing solely on any discussion she may have had with Ritsuko. Once he had extracted the information, he released her from his power. With a faint groan, she collapsed against his chest, fast asleep. With one arm wrapped around her, he removed his cell from his pants. "Zetsu, the train station was a false lead. Check the airport instead." His expression pinched in irritation. "Yes, I concede I was wrong and that I owe you a scotch tonight. Now get moving before she escapes." He snapped it shut and slid it back into his pocket.

As the conductor made his rounds collecting tickets, Itachi produced his though it took him a few minutes to find Yuki's. Unfortunately she had stored it in her back pocket. He went a deep shade of crimson as he removed it. The conductor had a good chuckle at his expense. It was a great pity that there were too many witnesses around to properly deal with him. Once he passed by, Itachi tried to push her back into her own seat but she wrapped her arms low around his waist. She nuzzled against his crisp white shirt, breathing in his rich scent. His heart hammered awkwardly against her ear. What should he do? With an exasperated sigh, he rested his arms round her in turn. "I wish you hadn't involved yourself." He confessed. He was reluctant to report this to Zetsu, or the others for that matter. Not just because Ian was a talented doctor and his services would be greatly missed…but Yuki…his expression softened. She was innocent, pure as the snow that inspired her name. Such a rare quality these days…and something that never remains for long. He narrowed his eyes resolutely as he decided that he wouldn't be her undoing. If Ritsuko could keep secrets, then so could he.


	4. Chapter 4: On the case

Despite the spectacular view of the Californian coast, it did little to improve Ritsuko's spirits. With a sigh, she rested her elbows on the railing. The warm salty breeze whipped her hair about but she made no move to brush it aside. She was too preoccupied with today's events to pay her current surroundings that much attention.

She had been surprised to open her envelope to see tickets for an ocean liner tour. Wasn't it supposed to be a plane? Well Yuki did stress the importance of sticking to the plan and she trusted her friend. She hurried down the street and flagged down a taxi for the harbor.

Once inside she felt a little bit of relief. That is until she saw Itachi and Zetsu on the street corner. Dressed in their suits they stood out horribly from the decay around them. And yet they seemed unaware of it as they continued to argue. Despite the tinted windows, she immediately ducked out of view. Her heart raced at just how close they'd come to finding her…just three blocks away from her apartment. That was far too close for comfort. Her cheeks burned with shame as she had to admit that if it hadn't been for Yuki, they would have easily cornered her. She was getting too soft; too comfortable…she shouldn't have stayed so long. But she needed the money! That was a downside from leaving Madara, her extensive network of connections was useless. They'd all turn her in now, her neutrality stained by association with him.

She had suspected that Itachi would be sent; he was the most charismatic one in the organization. He also had experience, stealth, and military precision. She had always thought of him as the man out of time. Despite his young years, he had the maturity of a patriarch. She hadn't known him long but she definitely respected him. But his loyalty would be his undoing. It wasn't inspired by price but from family connection: he was Madara's nephew. And to the Uchiha, family was everything. Such a shame really, because otherwise he could have really made something of himself.

But now Zetsu too was on her trail…she felt an icy shiver creep along her spine. The Silencer…what was he doing here? He was only sent on concealment assignments—to intimidate others into silence or silencing them forever, one never knew which he'd pick. But one thing was clear; he was no messenger boy. And if he was after her, there was a great possibility that Madara preferred her dead than alive.

A light-hearted giggle brought her thoughts back to reality. Her gaze drifted over to a young couple admiring the view beside her. It was obvious by their body language and easy manner that they were in love. The hair on her neck prickled defensively as her body refused to completely relax. Her instincts knew better than to drop her guard, it was second nature by now. And yet she envied this naïve couple…what was it be like to be normal and worry about normal things like going to college or asking someone out on a date?

The girl giggled as her boyfriend whispered something her ear. Her cheeks shone with modest pleasure. Ritsuko groaned as she rolled her eyes. It was so stupid! And to think she'd envied them…she shoved her hands into her pockets as she turned away. _So now what? Where do I go from here?_ She was so lost in her thoughts once more that she didn't notice a young man with crimson hair and piercing green eyes approach her with a tray of beverages. Startled, she knocked it out of his hands. The sound of the glass shattering on the deck seemed to snap her out of it. It wasn't Itachi or Zetsu, it was just a steward. She reddened and mumbled apologies as she attempted to help him clean up. "Don't worry about it miss," he reassured her in a raspy tone, deeper that one would expect for his youth. "I will take care of it."

"But it was my fault," she grumbled in embarrassment. As her hand stretched out over the pieces of glass, some of the liquid began to spread out from beneath her palm. The young man frowned curiously as she quickly withdrew her hand and the water slide back into place. "You're right. You can handle this," she mumbled as she hurried away.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara, despite his young years, had enjoyed a generous level of accomplishment being a private investigator. Granted most of his cases involved exposing adulterers and tracking down lost family members, but he took great pride in each success. But truly it was just a side business, something that helped pay for college tuition. But now he was close to graduating with his Bachelor's degree and pressure from his family was growing to settle for a more respectable living. He still hadn't made his mind up.

So imagine his surprise when Hollywood's Hero came into his office! If anything he seemed even larger in person than on the big screen. He slapped a huge wad of cash onto his desk. "I wanna hire you," he said gruffly.

He stared at the amount of bills clipped together. It was certainly a tempting amount…but with some difficulty he pushed it to the side. "I may be for hire but _I'm_ the one who decides to accept a case."

"Don't be so noble about it kid," he scolded. "You're just a gumshoe, nothing more."

Shikamaru gently smirked at the old Hollywood reference. "Is that why you've come to ask for my services at night? Perhaps I could really set the scene by closing the blinds halfway?"

"This isn't a joke!" He snapped.

"Alright, alright, give me the details of case." He said in a lazy manner as he sat back in his chair.

Kisame suddenly seemed hesitant and his gaze dropped awkwardly to the side. "Oh who am I kidding? You won't believe me either."

That peaked the Nara's curiosity. "Try me," he gently challenged.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. She's disappeared."

"A missing person's case?" He asked in exasperation. "What's so unbelievable about that?"

"It's not just that she's missing but who's looking for her," he shuddered at the memory. Those two…certainly weren't normal. There was something mystical about them…almost inhuman. Is that even possible? The young man's scarlet gaze that probed his memory, shifting through it like paperwork and his companion's dual personality…He'd heard of multiple personalities before, but never witnessed an actual conversation between them.

"Go on," Shikamaru prompted.

"There were two men who managed to bypass my security and trespass onto my property."

The Nara held out his hand. "And I trust that you have surveillance of them?"

Kisame grimaced slightly. "No. They made a clean media getaway. Not even a blip before or after."

That definitely sounded like the work of someone experienced…especially given the target. "Was any theft involved?"

"Not at all, they just wanted to talk…more or less." His tone dropped uneasily. "But the methods they used were…unusual." Shikamaru frowned slightly, hardly encouraging, but he had to continue. "There were two of them in suits; one in his early twenties, long dark hair and…unusual eyes. The other was heavily tattooed; one side of his face was white and the other black. Pretty trigger happy too," he grumbled.

At that Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror. "Split personality with differing tones?"

"Yeah…why?" He asked warily as he was confused by the kid's reaction as he seemed caught in a trance.

 _Ordered to the floor, face down, hands on head. The burning black-top did nothing to stop the deep-seeded chill that ran along his spine. He'd been in some pretty tight spots before…but not where he feared for his life. How did he get into this mess?_

 _The clink of a bullet in the chamber, and the metallic spin of the magazine echoed overhead. "Look at 'em," a thin voice remarked. "Two lost little boys…"_

" _This won't take long," a deeper tone growled lazily._

" _We won't tell anyone!" Shikamaru's friend pleaded beside him. "We didn't mean to-"_

 _The gun clicked into place, its echo silenced his hysteria. "It's nothing personal," the thin voice murmured. "But you've stumbled onto something you shouldn't have seen. Or was it meant to be? Fate will decide whether you live or die."_

 _Shikamaru had a sinking feeling that was the name of the gun. With a faint scrap of a heel, the man knelt down on one knee and pressed the barrel against Shikamaru's forehead. He sucked in his breath as his heart hammered in his chest for all it was worth. Click!_

 _Nothing._

" _Fate smiles upon you," the thin voice whispered._

 _His relief was short-lived as a bullet roared beside him. Something wet and sticky showered round him…his eyes widened though it was too horrific to take in._

" _Your fate has been sealed," the deep tone rumbled with eerie reverence._

 _Shikamaru found himself unable to move, unwilling to face the reality that lay beside him._

" _It's not our place to question fate," the deep voice continued. "But it would be wise to enjoy its blessing while it remains in your favor."_

 _Shikamaru heard the stranger holster his gun and walk away, completely disconnected from the carnage behind him. It was several minutes before Shikamaru could move again. And even then…he couldn't bear to look at what was left of his friend. The guilt even now gnawed at his conscience._

"You ok kid?" Kisame's question brought him back to the present.

"Did fate…smile upon you as well?" He asked in a hollow tone.

Kisame took a step back in surprise. "How did you know about that?" But it soon dawned on him. "You've met him before, haven't you?"

"He's known as The Silencer," he said solemnly. "That's the word on the street anyway. He's often seen alone but his methods are reminiscent of a mafia hitman."

"Are you suggesting that he's part of some organization?" Kisame asked uncertainly. It certainly seemed possible but in this day and age? It sounded more fiction than reality.

"The difference between a mafia hit and a serial killer is method and manner of death: one seeks to eliminate a threat as quietly as possible while the other looks to exploit and draw attention to themselves."

"So will you help me find her or not?" He huffed impatiently. He wasn't interested in getting bogged down in debating an irrelevant point.

Shikamaru looked at him sympathetically. "You do realize that chances are…she's already dead?"

Kisame's gut twisted at the very thought of the barrel of that gun aimed between _her_ eyes… "I don't want them to find her first." He said resolutely.

Shikamaru considered him with a frown. Several thoughts ran through his mind. He should refuse. This case had trouble written all over it. The money that sat before him was tempting though…it certainly would pay for a good chunk of his student loans…how important was this girl to his client? Was it concern for a loved one? Or something as greedy as collecting a debt? But in the end, his thoughts drifted to the sudden death of his friend. He deserved better than that…he deserved justice. His murderer must rot in a jail cell before he rotted in Hell.

Shikamaru sucked in his breath as he reached for the large wad of money, fingers twitching as his hand hovered over it. Finally resolved, he took hold of it. "I accept the case."


	5. Chapter 5: Itachi's Warning

Itachi remained stone-faced as the train continued on its way. He saw no reason to interrupt the schedule. After all Zetsu was more than capable for the job. But Ritsuko was no ordinary target. She was one of them; equally skilled and deadly in her own right. Still…his stomach knotted uneasily at the thought of the inevitable confrontation. If ever he'd had a choice…he would have refused this assignment. He didn't want to be the one to bring her home though he himself had tried to convince her to stay.

" _Can't you see that this is madness?" He insisted._

" _No! Madness is being controlled by that egotistical prick!" She hissed._

" _Controlled?" He blinked in surprise. "He provides sanctuary for those who-"_

 _She grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and stuck her face in his. "We are more than our abilities. We're still humans and that counts for something dammit!" Despite her horrible scowl, her eyes were filled with tears. "I can't continue on this way...I just can't…If I don't leave now I won't last the week."_

 _His eyes widened in horror. "Surely you wouldn't take your own life!"_

 _She chuckled grimly as her expression twisted in exasperation. "I won't have to."_

What did she mean by that? He knew his Uncle to be a hard man, absolute in his authority. But all men have a weakness, and women were one of them. But he wasn't the sort to fall in love, especially when lust was easier to satisfy. He had taken a great interest in Ritsuko and they were often alone together. No doubt she was privy to horrors he wasn't. His stomach knotted as he watched the sun set in the horizon. And yet the fact that even after two years, his Uncle remained fixated on finding her. Was it due to love? Or just another example of control? It was hard to tell because she was the only one to leave. But he suspected that it was the latter.

Yuki shifted beside him, still fast asleep. He was a little surprised that she hadn't awakened yet; he hadn't un-leased his full power. He didn't need to when it came to her, she was weaker than most. Slouching back in her seat, her head rested against his shoulder. He was dimly aware of it as his mind shifted from reminiscing to calculating. He had to bring Yuki home. Not necessarily to secure her safety, but if she had helped to plan Ritsuko's escape surely there would be evidence in her apartment.

Her phone buzzed a couple of times in her pocket. Perhaps Ritsuko was trying to contact her. He removed it from her purse and glanced through her message log. Nothing from Ritsuko but plenty from her cousin Ian. They started out casually enough but soon escalated how the hours went by. It was rather strange to see a softer side to the sarcastic doctor but they were family after all. So he sent a simple reply: I am safe and on my way home. Once the train pulled into the next station it was a short bus-ride away to her apartment. Breaking in was simple, a fact that bothered him for some reason. If Ian really prized her safety you'd think he would have insisted on tighter security.

He shifted his grip on her as he pushed the door open. He entered the darkness, familiar territory after all, without hesitation. As his eyes adjusted, he made his way down the hall and entered her room. She groaned softly as he gently laid her upon the bed. Her head drifted to the side, her skin glowed in the moonlight that sifted through the curtains. He stood over her for a moment, simply watching as she slept. What was it that his Uncle once said? _"Bravery isn't a matter of strength."_ Well Yuki certainly proved that today. He gently smirked as he brushed her hair to the side; his fingers gently followed the curve of her ear as he tucked her hair behind it. The corner of her mouth twitched into a soft smile. How curious…He turned towards her dresser to make a silent search. Ian may have made the plan but surely Yuki had some route details to work with. As he opened the top drawer to rifle through her undergarments, he came upon something familiar: photo graphs of him smiling in Venice. He frowned at the memory.

 _He and Ritsuko had been posing as newly-weds on honeymoon while working undercover. As always he was focused on the business at hand but she took a different approach. One day she bought a disposable camera and insisted on taking a tour through the city. She took pictures of the scenery, wanted to admire every exhibit and it was almost more than he could stand. "This is a complete waste of time!" He'd huffed. "We should be back at the hotel drawing up schematics'-"_

" _Oh c'mon Itachi! Let's have some fun!" He'd scowled at that and she grabbed hold of his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. To stun him most likely because he stared down at her speechless. Her smile was sweet with a hint of mischief. "Now listen closely handsome husband of mine," she teased. "A honeymoon is meant to be a celebration of life. And to celebrate it, you've gotta live it."_

" _But we have work to do," He grumbled irritably as he pulled himself free._

" _And it will get done, I promise. But let's stop pretending to have fun and just have it!" She gazed out through the restaurant window. "I don't know how you can talk about work when everything is so enchanting here. The food, the language, the very atmosphere! I just…don't ever want to forget it."_

 _He frowned curiously. "Have you never been outside the country?"_

 _Her smile softened sadly. "I've never been outside of Chicago. I know this job is important…but I'll likely never see this place again." She lowered her gaze sorrowfully and picked at her plate._

 _He reached across the table and picked up the camera. "Then let's make it memorable."_

He smiled at the memory. It was a special time, and one of the few missions he'd actually enjoyed. But how did this end up in Yuki's possession? With them was a letter and he immediately recognized Ritsuko's writing: _Here are some pictures for you to enjoy. He's not too bad looking when he smiles huh?_

His brow twitched in irritation. She sure had some nerve. Why would she pass these on to Yuki? He glanced at her sleeping form suspiciously. Was it possible that she was collecting intel on him? That filled him with a sense of cold dread. No…not her…she couldn't possibly be…but he knew that it was entirely possible. In his line of work…he had truly seen everything. He sighed as he placed the items in his suit jacket. At least he could be sure that these didn't fall into the wrong hands…or whoever her contact was. He continued the search throughout her apt but found nothing else of interest. He locked the door behind him. He took one step before he sensed someone behind him. He turned to see Ian smoking as he casually leaned beside the door. He looked like he had been waiting. The corners of his mouth turned down as he hadn't expected the Uchiha. "So you were the one who sent the text before."

Itachi inclined his head. "She is safe and sleeping soundly," he assured him.

His eyes narrowed with a hint of condemnation, though he knew better than to be outright rude to an Akatsuki member. "But what are you doing here?"

"That should be obvious. After all you were equally complicit," he accused. "Though why you sent her to carry out your plan is beyond me."

"I didn't send Yuki anywhere," he scoffed as he took a long drag on the remainder of his cigarette. "What are you talking about?"

"Ritsuko has been sighted and Miss Hunnutsuka helped her escape." He frowned at the doctor's surprise. "But surely you knew…"

"Of course I didn't!" He snapped. "I'd sooner turn that bitch in than aid her! She's a bad influence on Yuki."

"But she said that you…" Itachi's voice trailed off. It wasn't worth finishing for it was obviously another ruse on her part. _She's cleverer than I give her credit for_ , he mused. "Did she tell you anything? Where did she plan to relocate her?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Ian dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out with his heel. "Look, your business is your own but please leave her out of it."

"I wasn't the one who encouraged her," Itachi huffed defensively. "But you were lucky that I found her and not Zetsu." At the mention of The Silencer's name Ian went deathly pale. He didn't fear many things, but you'd have to be an idiot not to be scared of that freak-show. "I won't include her interference in my report to Madara but should she risk another intervention it may be out of my hands."

Ian nodded. "I'll make sure that she stays out of the way."

 _That may be harder than you think_ , Itachi mused as he walked away.


End file.
